Sonic Blur: Lightspeed
Sonic Blur: Lightspeed 'is a side installment of the ''Sonic Blur ''series developed by Inora in December 2016 for all major consoles. The game follows Team Lightspeed, a team of heroes assembled by G.U.N to fight threats while the Freedom Fighters battle Robotnik and his forces. Reception has been (TBA). Story Act 1: Beginnings The Rings of Order A woman named Tiara the Manx lives in the grandiose Castle of Light with her father, Dr. Gazebo Manx, where they guard the powerful Rings of Order. On an average day, Tiara hears cries for help and sees Gazebo being carried off by a vulture and Eggman robots, which Tiara recognizes for TV. Tiara chases after the vulture, running through the hills at the base of the castle('1: Jade Gully). Tiara eventually catches up to them, with the vulture frusterated by her destroying his army. The vulture, introducing himself as Nephthys, brings out the Indigo Egg to destroy her(BOSS: Indigo Egg). Tiara proves her skills by destroying the Indigo Egg, and Nephthys flies off, with Gazebo contained in his airship, the Egg Vulture. Tiara keeps running after him, vowing to stop Nephthys. Freedom Fighter A porcupine named Spike is sneaking around a large airship, when he is spotted by a Badnik who quickly blasts at him with lasers. Spike runs toward the Badnik and spins around, smashing through him with his spikes. This inadverdently sets off an alarm that attracks more Badniks, with Spike running away from them(2''': '''Egg Vulture). Spike eventually reaches the jail section of the Egg Vulture, but finds no one there. Spike smashes the room in anger, which attracts more badniks who corner him. Spike can't take them all on, but he's saved by a bat woman in black armor. The woman runs off and he quickly follows. Spike asks who she is and thanks her, and she replies that she's Rouge, an agent of G.U.N. Before flying off from the airship and leaving Spike an escape pod. Spike takes it and looks at a picture of two people labeled as Sonar the Fennec and Trevor the Mole. Knights of the Acorn In a large, open forest, Egg Pawns are cornering a young squirrel when she is rescued out of nowhere by a coyote in armor who slashes through them easily. The young squirrel thanks the knight when she runs off in terror. The knight turns around and sees a giant robot and begins to run away, but calms himself and reminds himself that he is Antoine D'Coolette, a knight of the Kingdom of Acorn and attacks the robot(BOSS: Egg Emperor). After a tough battle, Antoine goes to rest, but meets an old friend on his way back to the castle, Princess Sally Acorn. Sally tells Antoine not to call her princess, and explains that she is an agent of G.U.N and that she wants to tell him about something called Team Lightspeed. Before she can explain, they are ambushed by more Egg robots(3''': '''Acorn Hills). Sally assists Antoine with her blaster, and he is impressed by her combat prowess. Before they can talk anymore, they spot the castle under siege and hurry off to help. Egg Sabotage Rouge is inside the castle, sneaking around amongst the fighting between the Acorn Knights and the Egg Army. Rouge hears from her cell phone that there are 3 bombs scattered across the castle, and she quickly goes to recover them and destroy them(4''': '''Chaos Castle). Rouge succeeds, and looks off to see Sally and Antoine destroying the Egg Army with the knights. As they celebrate their victory, Rouge flies off silently. Nepthys' Wrath Spike's pod lands in the desert, where he spots the Egg Vulture flying off into the distance, and quickly begins pursuit(5''': '''Golden Canyon), eventually hopping on board. There, he meets Tiara, who caught up with them but was locked away. Tiara explains that she and her father guard the all-powerful Rings of Order, and that she thinks the Egg Army wants them. Spike breaks out Tiara, and she thanks him, but heads out to rescue her father(6''': '''Sky Prison). Spike eventually regroups with Tiara and her rescued father, but the three are attacked by Nepthys, who already attained the Rings of Order. Tiara and her father flee, while Spike takes him on(BOSS: Super Nepthys). Spike weakens him, but the Rings of Order have made him too powerful to defeat on his own. Rouge swoops in once more though, throwing a bomb at him that destroys him and sinks the airship. The two head off and find Tiara and her father, and escape on board a G.U.N airship. Team Lightspeed The four end up at the G.U.N headquarters, located in an unspecified area. Rouge takes Tiara and Spike to her boss, while Dr. Gazebo heads back to the Castle of Light to guard the Rings of Order once more. Gazebo and Tiara part ways, as Rouge leads them to the commander of G.U.N, Abraham Tower, where they also meet with Antoine and Sally. Sally leaves as Tower thanks them for their bravery in battling the Egg Army. Tower explains that although the Freedom Fighters battle Dr. Robotnik and save the world from his evil, there are many other threats out there that G.U.N agents can taken on alone. Tower explains that he wants to assemble a team to battle the other threats on Mobius, which he calls Team Lightspeed. Tiara quickly accepts this, knowing her father would want her to help the world, Rouge says she'll do her job, Antoine says it'd be a knight's duty to help the world, and Spike claims that his friends would want him to help. Tower is glad they'll join the team, but quickly gets word that mysterious attackers are ransacking a G.U.N base in the arctic. Tower sends Team Lightspeed out on their first mission to save the base and defeat the attackers(7''': '''Frozen Mountain), (8''': '''Arctic Fortress). They quickly do so, but are attacked by the leader of the attackers(BOSS: Scylla). They defeat him, and he is about to explode. Before he does so, he utters his last words: Nocturnus Clan. Act 2: The Nocturnus Clan The Nocturnus Legend Team Lightspeed head back to the G.U.N HQ and inform Commander Tower of the words uttered by Scylla. Tower recognizes this name from reading a file about Gerald Robotnik, and quickly gets out the file. Tower tells them that the Nocturnus Clan was a sect of the Echidnas who wished to rule over the Hedgehogs and Foxes and instate a united regime, but that they were sealed away into the Twilight Cage by the sensible Echidnas. Tower sends off Team Lightspeed to investigate the Twilight Cage, flying them out to the Mystic Ruins. They learn they need to collect ancient Echidna Stones to reach the Mystic Temple, and head out for them(9''': '''Windy Valley), (10: Sand Hill), (11: Lost World), (12: Ice Cap). After splitting up to collect them all, they regroup and enter the temple. Inside, they view a temple drawing that shows an echidna sealing away another echidna in a mechnical white suit inside the Twilight Cage. They head to the Twilight Cage, and find a portal showing the echidna inside the mechanical suit. He begs for help, but Rouge tells them to not trust him. He lashes out, and summons waves and waves of robots(BOSS: Mechanical Storm). They destroy them, but the echidna simply laughs, and says that the Rings of Order will be their's soon enough. Team Lightspeed, alerted by this, head to the Castle of Light quickly to stop them. Scattered Order In a G.U.N plane, Rouge flies them to the Castle of Light, but they are shot down by the Nocturnus Clan who have taken over the castle. After Rouge recovers the pieces of the engine for them(13: Red Sands), they fly to the Castle of Light, taking down Nocturnus aerial forces. At the Castle of Light, they free Gazebo, but learn that the leader of the branch of Nocturnus, Shade the Echidna, is already taking off with the Rings of Order. They quickly pursue her(14: Crystal Frost), (15: Blue Ocean), (16: Metal Blade) and recover all of the Rings of Order before she can. Enraged, Shade threatens to attack the G.U.N HQ with her forces unless they turn over the Rings of Order. They journey through Shade's base(17: Steel Site), (18: Galaxy Fortress) and give her the Rings of Order. Before she can use them though, Rouge pulls out a gadget that scatters the Rings of Order across the multiverse. Shade attacks Rouge and tries to force her to bring them back(BOSS: Shade the Echidna), but Rouge stops Shade and sets down bombs to destroy the fortress. After escaping(19: Space Escape), they head back to the G.U.N HQ. Meanwhile, Shade and her other survivors set off in a large space ship. Shade swears to not fail her mission again, and cloaks the ship, following the G.U.N rocket. Act 3: Across the Multiverse Team Lightspeed arrives back at the HQ, and inform Tower of their current situation. Tower tells them that the only solution to their current predicament is to recover the Rings of Order, and sends them through a portal into the middle of the multiverse. In any order, they set out, and alongside intergalactic heroes, collect the Rings of Order(20: No Zone), (21: Dark Underground), (22: Perilous Pagoda), (23: Monster City), (25: Super Skyscrapers). They head back to the G.U.N HQ, but learn that Shade has set up bases across the multiverse to find the Rings of Order. They head back, and destroy Shade's three bases(26: Prehistoric Mobius), (27: Discovery Zone), (28: Litigopolis). Shade is enraged at how they've taken down all her bases and taken the Rings of Order, and in a final attempt to take them down, puts on Nocturnus Armor(BOSS: Nocturnus Shade). Team Lightspeed, after a tough battle, use the Rings of Order to take her down, sending her flying across time and space. With the Rings of Order, they head back to the G.U.N HQ to safely restore them. Act 4: Endings Once they arrive, they find that not all of the Nocturnus came along with Shade, and that a small group are holding Tower and others hostage. Spike comments on how they have to give up the Rings again, and give it to them. The Nocturnus head off to the Twilight Cage, with Team Lightspeed following them in a cloaked plane. Team Lightspeed hop in the Twilight Cage, following the Nocturnus(29-32: Twilight Cage 1-4). However, they are too slow, and find the white echidna collecting the Rings of Order. The white echidna introduces himself as Imperator Ix, leader of the Nocturnus. Using magic, he traps Team Lightspeed in a force field while explaining his plot. Ix explains that the Echidnas sealed him and his sect away a long time ago, and that they were only rediscovered by Nephthys, who was searching for weapons to help the Egg Army. Ix convinced him that if Nephthys used the Rings of Order to free him, that the Nocturnus army would be his. Ix tells them that with the Rings of Order, he'll finally be able to instate a perfect, totalitarian Mobius ruled by him. They battle against him(BOSS: Imperator Ix), and win, but he uses the Rings of Order to revitalize him. Although things look grim, Tiara reminds them that they are a team, and that they can't let their friends, family, and Mobius down. Empowered, Team Lightspeed battles against the super Ix(FINAL BOSS: Final Ix) and win. Using the Rings of Order, they trap Ix and every other Nocturnus member inside the Twilight Cage forever. Tower thanks Team Lightspeed for their help in saving the world, and they are all proud of themselves. Antoine writes back to the knights about his adventure and talks to Sally, Spike remembers his friends, Rouge sets out for another mission, and Tiara heads back to spend some time with her father. That night, Tower calls each of them for their next mission, ending the game. Mid-Credits Scene In the ruins of the crashed Egg Vulture, a G.U.N team is searching for escaped criminals, when they find two animals locked in the cage, who introduce themselves as Sonar the Fennec and Trevor the Mole. Post-Credits Scene Trapped in the fabric of time and space, Shade the Echidna falls through a crack and ends up in a small town in Mobius. Confused, she finds a news report that shows that the Nocturnus Clan have been defeated and sealed away. Although she considers going to try and free them once more, she instead leaves the small town silently, pondering her future. Gameplay The gameplay is a unique combination of styles that is a love letter to the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. Each level features the player playing a style, with level completion going into the various Adventure Fields(ala ''Sonic Adventure) and then going to the next level, with bosses scattered randomly. The first style, Tiara's style, is a 2D style that closely resembles the Classic Sonic style with Tiara platforming through a 2D level to reach the goal. Tiara can perform Sonic's old abilities, in addition to using her Scepter, which distances her from the classic style. As Tiara collects new charms, she can cast spells from her scepter that change up the gameplay and give her new abilities. The second style, Rouge's style, resembles her gameplay from Sonic Adventure 2 ''but with some differences to clean-up the gameplay and make it more enjoyable. The main addition is the more open-world levels, in addition to Rouge's minimap that makes the hunt for various items more of exploration rather than treasure hunting, ala ''Super Mario 64. The third style, Antoine's style, resembles the more combat based style of Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog. Antoine makes his way through the levels, solving puzzles and speeding around, but also battling enemies to advance by using his sword. Antoine, as he goes, can earn Level Orbs that increase his stats and teach him new techniques with his sword. The fourth style, Spike's style, features gameplay similar to Sonic's gameplay in Sonic Adventure. Unlike the other styles, it's not very different, just giving the speedy goodness. The fifth style, featuring every member of Team Lightspeed, is similar to Sonic Heroes, speedy 3D platforming where players can switch between members to advance through the level and help each other using Team Techniques. The game also features Multiplayer, ala Sonic Adventure 2, where players select one of the five game styles and race to win the level. Characters Team Lightspeed Heroes Villains Multiplayer Only Levels TBA Items Regular Items Upgrades Bosses TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA